Twilight Princess, Take Two
by StarBell
Summary: A novelization of the game. What do you do when life as you know it is over, and the only one that can help you is an imp only interested in her own needs? You put up with it. Reviews are very much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen quite a few attempts at a novelization of Twilight Princess, but so far, I haven't found a completed one. So, here goes my version of TP. It won't be word for word, I'll put my own ideas in here & there, and I may mix up the order of events a bit. Link isn't going to be the mature, agreeable character that he is in the games. He'll be different, depending on the situation. If you don't like it, don't read it. Reviews are very much appreciated!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything LoZ, but I sure wish I did! :)<br>**

* * *

><p>The sun was low over the sky, casting a beautiful golden glow on the spirit Faron's spring. Link looked out over the water, watching the waterfall, and enjoying the peace. He liked nothing more than to relax after a hard day of work at the ranch. There was something peaceful about this hour of day.<p>

"Tell me... do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?" Link looked over at Rusl. This man had been like a father to him his whole life, and there was no one he trusted more. Slowly, he nodded. "They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world."

"It sure is... chilling." Link said, looking up at the sky. The cloud were a slight shade of pink, quite the sight to behold.

"Yes, and that is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..."

Link stood up, calling Epona over. He wasn't fond of the stories Rusl told him, especially the ghost stories he'd grown so fond of narrating lately. "It's getting late, we should head back to the village."

"Ah Link, I've made you nervous again haven't I?" Rusl asked, chuckling. Link glanced over at him, smiling shyly. "Come on then, lets get the firewood strapped down on Epona and be on our way." Link happily loaded Epona up, and dashed out of the spring with her reigns in his hands.

As they crossed over the bridge, Rusl stopped Link. "Link, I've got a proposition for you. The mayor has personally appointed me to travel to Hyrule to present the royal family with a special gift, made in Ordon."

"What is it?" Link asked curiously.

"A sword, hand crafted. We send a gift to the Princess every year. Since you've never been out of Ordon, I think it's time you saw the world. It'll be good for you." Link stopped walking, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You're serious? I can go to Hyrule? Hyrule? Where Princess Zelda lives? No way!"

"Yes way," Rusl said, laughing. "I'll run it by the mayor tonight, and you can leave tomorrow." Link grinned.

"Thank you Rusl! I've wanted to travel outside of Ordon for a long time now."

"You're welcome, Link," Said Rusl, throwing an arm over Link's shoulders. "But when you come home you have to promise to tell me all about your adventure!" the two started walking again, making it back to Link's house. It was slightly elevated, with a ladder leading up to the front door, and it was about a one minute walk outside of the actual village. Link removed the firewood from Epona, giving most of it to Rusl and keeping the rest for himself. He then climbed up the ladder to his house and turned to wave goodbye.

"Thanks again!" Rusl was already on his way to Ordon village and just raised his hand as if to say "you're welcome" before disappearing around the bend in the road.

Link went inside, rummaging around for some food until he found a bottle of milk, goat cheese and bread. He slid into a chair to eat and thought about what Rusl had told him. _I'm actually going to Hyrule! I'll be able to see what city life is like. Maybe I'll meet Princess Zelda.._ Link shook his head. What were the chances that he'd actually meet the Princess of Hyrule? It was more than plausible that a guard would just accept his gift and bring it to the Princess instead. He wouldn't get his hopes up.

After finishing his small meal, Link climbed up to the third level of his cozy home, lying down and looking out his one window, admiring the magenta clouds.

"Hey, Link! You there, man?" Came a loud, almost obnoxious voice from outside.

"Fado, is that you?" Link yelled out his window.

"Yeah! I need help herding the goats... They ain't listening to me lately!"

"I'll be down in a minute." With an over-exaggerated eye roll, Link climbed back down and went outside. He worked for Fado on the ranch in Ordon, watching the goats during the day and herding them into the barn with Epona at twilight. He'd already worked a lot today, though, and he really wasn't expecting to be called upon.

"Hey, where's Epona?" Fado looked around, somewhat wildly. "Boy, we need her if we're gonna get those goats in the barn before the sun goes down!" Link chuckled.

"Don't worry, Fado. Ilia usually takes my girl to the spirit's spring around now. I don't really get it, but that's where she is. I'll be right back." Link took off at a light jog into the woods, smiling to himself. _Oh Ilia..._ The young boy's heart sped up at the thought of the girl. She was the only one the same age as him in the village, about seventeen, and they'd been friends since a very young age. Awkwardly enough, Link had recently found himself blushing whenever she smiled, or commented him in any way. She didn't seem to notice, which Link thanked the goddesses for, but regardless, Link had something for Ilia.

As he reached the spring, Link stopped running and walked through the gates.

"Oh. Hi, Link. I washed Epona for you!" Ilia smiled sweetly. Link returned the smile, rather shyly.

"Thanks, Ilia. She definitely needed it." Link stared at the girl a moment longer than was necessary. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss her..._ At the thought, Link abruptly turned away, blushing like a madman. It was a bit frustrating, to say the least. How could one small girl have such an effect on him? He walked over to the two of them, standing in the water. "You know, I really appreciate what you do for me, Ilia," |He said, with a small smile. "It means a lot."

"You're welcome Link, anything for you." Link wanted so badly to reach out and pull her close to him, but there was no way they shared the same feelings for each other, and her father was the mayor. That just wouldn't happen. He smiled and climbed onto Epona's back.

"Do you want a ride back to the village?"

"No, it's fine. I think I'll stay here for a little while longer."

"Alright. See you later, Ilia." With that, Link spurred Epona into a light gallop, heading back to the village to help poor Fado.

They trotted into town, Link waving and greeting people as he went by. When they passed by Mayor Bo's house, Link heard Fado screaming and panicking, and then heard the words "Goat on the loose!"

Link hopped off Epona's back and readied himself. This was nothing new, but it had been happening a lot more recently._ Strange._ _Looks like they really aren't listening to Fado after all. _The goat came barreling down the path, clearly panicking. When it got close, Link grabbed it by the horns and spun around, letting go at the one-eighty mark to send goat flying, landing on it's side. Fado came down the path a moment later, patting Link on the back.

"Good job, my boy. Now lets get this straggler back up to the ranch and call it a day." Fado lead the goat back up the path, and Link returned to Epona, preparing to start herding.

Fado closed the gate to the ranch, keeping the goats in and turned to Link. "Sorry to get you over here in such a hurry, Link. These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say." Link nodded thoughtfully, wondering why the goats would suddenly act so strangely. "We ain't got much time, so just herd 'em all right quick, kay?"

"No problem." Link set off counter clockwise around the ranch, rounding up all the stray goats into one big circle. Then, with a yell. he charged at them, causing them to scramble to barn for safety's sake.

"Link, Epona!" Fado called out. "Much obliged to y'all. For all the trouble, you can have tomorrow off."

"Thanks, Fado, but I'm supposed to be going to Hyrule tomorrow. Rusl gave me his job of delivering the royal family's gift."

"Well I'll be. Our little Link is finally growing up!" Fado grinned, and Link returned the expression. "That's fine boy. You just be careful out there, y'hear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now go home and get some much needed rest. You'll need it."

"Thanks, Fado. I'll drop by tomorrow before I leave. See ya around." Link waved as Epona galloped off, easily clearing the closed fence. Tomorrow would be an exciting day. He'd finally get to see the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep came slowly for Link that night. His head was clouded with thoughts of his upcoming trip to Hyrule and, of course, Ilia. His sweet, sweet Ilia. If only she were truly his.

Link rolled over, looking up through the window from his bed on the third story of his house. The clouds from that evening had blown away, revealing the star-filled sky. He watched, wide eyed, hoping to see a shooting star. There was a wish he desperately wanted to make, and it was about Ilia...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Hey Link!" Yelled a shrill voice from outside. "Get up and play with us! It's morning!" Link groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. It was Talo, the son of Jaggle and Pergie, who was calling to him. Which meant that Malo and Beth were there as well. The three musketeers, his usual alarm clock.

"I'll be down in a minute." Link said, rather groggily. He got dressed and headed outside. There wouldn't be much time for play today, though.

By the time he got outside, the kids were already arguing about something. He rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"Please, Beth! Just for a little while!" Whined Talo.

"No! I already told you, I'll get in trouble. If you want it that bad, go buy it yourselves."

"With what money?" Malo asked, quietly.

"Oh, Link!" Beth said dramatically, batting her eyelashes. The preteen had a crush on Link. Anyone could tell from a mile away. She was too young, though, and played it up too much. Link found it a bit disturbing. "Please tell these little annoyances to stop begging me! I can't stand little boys when they're like this."

Link chuckled. "You're not much older than Talo, Beth." She pouted. "Anyway, what do you two want?"

"Didn't you hear?" Asked Talo excitedly. "They're selling a slingshot at the store right now. A slingshot!"

"I wonder how powerful it is... I need... I must try it..." Murmured Malo.

"And you boys want it, right?" They nodded. "Well, how much is it?"

"Thirty rupees," Talo sighed. "Me and Malo will never be able to afford that, even if we combine our allowances."

"Well," Link said thoughtfully. " Maybe I could get it for you. _If _you promise to be careful with it. I'll want it back when you're done playing."

Talo grinned wider than Link had ever saw before. "Really Link? Thank you so much! You're awesome!"

"Yes really. You guys stay here, I'll be back." Link started off towards the village. Even though they could be pretty annoying, there was almost nothing he wouldn't do for the children of Ordon Village. They were all like one happy little family. When he got to the village, Link entered the general store. Sera was behind the counter, holding a bottle of milk and seeming rather depressed. The woman was dramatic, just like Beth. Link was pretty sure whatever was troubling her was a minor problem.

"Awww..." Sera moaned as Link entered. "...Oh my.. It's young Link... Welcome, m'dere."

"What's wrong, Sera?"

"You haven't seen my little kitty anywhere have you? He ran off with our supper last night and I gave him a good scoldin'. He ran off, and the poor thing hasn't come back yet." Link sighed.

_Yep, minor problem. _"Do you want me to look for him?"

"Oh Link, you're such a dear. Please do. I'm so fraught with worry for him I've exhausted myself..."

"Alright, no problem. I'll have your cat back in no time."

"Kitty, darling!" Sera called out half-heartedly as Link turned to leave. "He's a kitty, not a cat..."

Link left the shop, closing the door quietly behind him. _Now where would a scared, probably hungry cat run off to? _The village was remarkably small, but for a cat, there were endless opportunities to hide.

As he looked around the village, Uli caught Link 's attention. "Link, honey, one of those annoying monkeys ran off with my cradle. Could you get it back for me? I desperately need it."

"Sure, Uli." The trip to Hyrule felt like it was never going to get there.

"Oh, and Link? I've got something for you. Colin made it with Rusl's help. I hope you like it, the boy put in a lot of effort to make it." Uli held out a fishing rod. Link grasped it in his hand, sizing it up. it was of decent size, and a pretty good make. It had no reel though, so if Link caught a fish he would have to flick the rod up.

"It's perfect, tell him I said thank you," Link smiled. As Rusl was like his father, Colin was like his little brother. "By the way Uli, have you seen Sera's cat around? It ran off and I offered to find it, but I haven't seen it anywhere."

"No," Uli looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can't say I have. But I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."

"I guess so." At that, Link turned away, continuing his search for Sera's "Kitty."

Eventually, Link found the cat and cradle. The cat was trying to catch a fish in the stream not far from the store. He used his new fishing rod to catch the poor thing a meal, and it ran home right away. A short while later, Link also retrieved the cradle from the troublesome monkey, using some grass to whistle and call an eagle to help him. The fearless bird flew straight at the monkey and took back the cradle, returning it to Link, who in turn brought it back to it's rightful owner.

Now, Link was standing inside the store, trying not to laugh at how happy Sera had become when her "kitty" returned home. The woman's mood swings were comical at the worst of times. The brown and white cat was sitting on the counter, lapping milk out of a bowl.

"Oh my, Link! Crooned Sera. "You simply must hear this!" Link crossed his arms, nodding for Sera to continue. "Just take a look! My little kitty Link came back." _Wait, she named her cat Link? What..? _"And he brought a fish back with him. he was worried about me being angry! Ohhh, just look... isn't he so cute, the way he laps up that milk?" Link gave a small nod. "Say, m'dere, why don't you have some too? I'm in a good mood, so it's on the house!"

"Oh.. thanks Sera." It was only half a bottle, but it was the thought that counted. "Anyway," Link leaned down on the counted, not far from Kitty Link. "How much is that slingshot?"

"Oh, you naughty thing. What do you want a slingshot for?"

"Talo and Malo want to play with it. I thought I'd buy it and let them borrow it for a while."

"Well aren't you just the sweetest! It's thirty rupees, m'dere." Link took the money out of his wallet, handing it to the woman. In return, she passed him the slingshot. He gave her his thanks, and left the store, returning to his house. On the way up the road, Link ran into Rusl.

"Oh hey, Link. Perfect timing. I left something in your house, when you're ready to go get it."

"Okay, thanks?" Rusl chuckled and walked off. Link continued on his way, noticing the children still standing outside his house, still arguing. Though this time, it didn't sound like a slingshot was the topic of conversation.

"Did you see how sharp it was?" Exclaimed Talo.

"Calm down," Beth rolled her eyes. "It's only a wooden sword."

"Sounds like Rusl brought back my practice sword. Am I right?" Link walked up behind the kids, startling them.

"Yes.." Replied Malo. "It's been.. sharpened.." Link ignored the slightly troubled child, and climbed up to his front door. Rusl had taken his training sword a few days ago to sharpen it. The blade had been dulled by Link's constant chopping of his scarecrow outside. The piece of junk wasn't good for much else. He picked up the sword, strapping it to his back, where it belonged, and returned to the children outside.

The ooh'd and ahh'd at Link's sword until Talo noticed the slingshot hanging from the pouch on his side.

"He actually got it! Link got the slingshot!"

"Wow Link, you could actually afford it?" Beth looked up at him innocently.

"Of course Beth, I do have a job, y'know." The girl looked down, a slight pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Show us how to use it!" Talo smirked. "I wanna play with it!"

"Alright, alright." Link walked over to his poor scarecrow, readying the slingshot. He shot a few pellets into the center of it's head before getting bored and showing off a bit. He quickly side stepped around the scarecrow, doing a couple rolls, and kept aiming for it's head. Link then went for a tree, running up it a little, before flipping off it backwards and shooting the scarecrow while in mid air. The kids cheered like crazy.

"Holy crap! That was so wicked!" Talo screamed, jumping up and down in excitement. Beth also got her two cents in.

"Great job, Link, that was amazing." She batted her eyelashes once more at the older boy. "Why don't you show us your sword skills now?"

"Not until we get that slingshot." Said the two brothers, almost in unison. Link gave it to them, with a warning to be careful, before drawing his sword. He showed Beth his slice, stab, and spin attack.

"Amazing," She sighed. "Now do that one where you go 'HYAAH' and lead through the air!"

"The jump attack?" Link asked, holding back a grin.

"Yeah!" Link performed the attack perfectly, slicing the scarecrow's head in two. "Whoa.." Beth stared at the two halves lying on the ground. Her awe was interrupted by Talo screaming.

"It's a monkey! One of those stupid, naughty monkeys!" Talo dashed off towards the animal, scaring back into the woods. Malo and Beth weren't far behind.

"Guys!" Link yelled out in a distressed voice. "Come back! The forest is dangerous! Hey!" Nothing. "Oh, no.." Link grimaced, rushing to mount Epona and catch the children. There were things in that forest that could make a snack of them. He spurred Epona into an all out run, hoping he could catch up to the kids before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's chapter two. I feel like I rushed it, not sure why<strong>. **Review please!**


End file.
